1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loess-containing fiber and its manufacturing method, wherein the fiber contains minerals generating far-infrared rays and ions in addition to loess.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Loess which is composed of silica, alumina, ferric oxide, titan dioxide, manganese oxide, lime and magnesium oxide contains various enzymes such as catalase, diphenol oxidase, saccharase, protease and so forth. Such a loess gives off far-infrared rays that helps blood-circulation in the human body, and is antibiotic and disinfectant such that it has an efficacy on the treatment of all sorts of diseases such as gastrointestinal disease, dysentery, diarrhea, tumor, contusion or the like, as well as being helpful in skin care and ageing prevention. It is also well-known that lots of ions are generated from elvan, amphibole, mica (biotite, silk mica and illite mica), greenstone, white jade, ruby, jadeite, silica agate and obsidian, which leads to the activation of bio-functions in the body.